The Administrative Core ofthe proposed Parents' Translational Research Center will ensure that the Center functions efficiently within the local administrative structure of the Treatment Research Institute (TRI), and within the broader context of multiple research and educational resources at the University of Pennsylvania, including the Addictions Research Group (ARG) at Penn. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) create and sustain an efficient administrative support structure to ensure smooth scientiflc, communication and educational operations within the Center; 2) foster the career development of New Investigators in translational research; 3) ensure cooperation with other NIH centers, outside organizations, and the public; 4) continuously re-evaluate productivity and impact ofthe Center's findings and products, on the field, and on parents. The Administrative Core will coordinate four important functions: scientific guidance from our local colleagues and our Scientific Advisory Board, to maximize research output and impact; advice and guidance from parents themselves through our Parent Advisory Board; communication and messaging expertise from the Partnership; and training and mentoring of new scientists through resources already present within TRI and the University of Pennsylvania. The Administrative Core will also assure annual structured reviews of Center progress using both the Scientific and Parents Advisory Boards. Results will include a structured critique regarding scientific progress (new research presentations, papers and projects); training (progress of new investigators) and the value and benefits to parents from the Center's products. These annual reviews will be used by the Center management team to continuously improve the quantity, quality and impact of the translational research and its products.